


Un regalo para Ginpachi-sensei

by ETE (E_T_E)



Category: Gintama
Genre: GinHiji - Freeform, M/M, School Life, Spanish, gintama - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_T_E/pseuds/ETE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se acerca el cumpleaños de Ginpachi-sensei y Hijikata no sabe que regalarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un regalo para Ginpachi-sensei

Hijikata se encontraba en su cama divagando... Pensando y dando vueltas sobre su colchón, algo había estado dando vueltas por su cabeza durante unos días. Hace una semana que el mes de octubre ya había comenzado, y la siguiente, más específicamente el día diez de ese mes seria el cumpleaños de su profesor de historia antigua, Sakata Ginpachi. 

Quizá sea estúpido que en estos días un alumno se interese por cosas tan triviales como la fecha de cumpleaños de un profesor... pero ése era el problema, no es sólo un profesor para Hijikata, sino más bien, la persona que le gusta. Sí, tal vez ésto no sanará tan extraño si él fuese una chica o que su sensei fuese mujer, pero distinto a lo que la obviedad sugiere, él no era gay, no porque esté autonegandose su homosexualidad ni nada por el estilo, porque aún le gustaban las chicas, se había planteado ya si era bisexual, pero no estaba seguro. Cada vez que intentaba ver a los chicos lindos de su escuela o a hombres atractivos por la calle, no resultaban llamarle la atención, pero cuando se trataba de Ginpachi-sensei es como si ya nada importase.

Y aún para hacer más raras las cosas, recordaba cómo en un principio no lo soportaba.  
Era esa actitud infantil y poco profesional, impropias de un profesor, que le quitaban de quicio, cuando fumaba en clases una paleta, cuando les tomaba el pelo a sus alumnos e irrespetaba.  
Y ahora todo eso le parecía tan único y de algún modo hermoso, realmente se sentía tan agradecido de tener un profesor como el suyo... Pero si Hijikata lo odiaba en un principio, ¿cómo es que llegó a sentir mariposas en el estómago por él?.  
Todo empezó en el día que se realizó el festival de deportes , cuando se lesionó un tobillo... 

Flashback

" Hijikata había estado esperando este día durante meses, éste año sería el último que lo separaba de un niño a un adulto con verdaderas responsabilidades,así que cómo su último festival que realmente disfruta, debía ser el mejor sin importar que. 

Ahí se encontraba él, en la carrera de obstáculos, compitiendo junto a otro chico de otra clase y delante suyo estaba Sougo, ganándole fácilmente al que debería encontrarse a su derecha. Hijikata pudo ver cómo tuvo que escalar una pared de madera gruesa de aproximadamente tres metros con una cuerda y ahí su contrincante le alcanzó, pero Sougo parece decirle algo y éste al rato se cae, ¡ése maldito sádico seguro que le dijo algo!, aunque era obvio que el hijo de puta haría trampa... como todos los años. 

El azabache sintió rabia y pena por el pobre que sufrió en manos de un sádico embustero e inconscientemente apresuró el paso y ya había pasado a su adversario y llegado a la pared, no titubeo y tomó la cuerda con fuerza, pudo subir hasta que sólo le quedaba menos de un metro para poder saltar, pero en momento la cuerda se deshace y Hijikata cae al suelo sobre su pie derecho, cayendo mal y doblando su tobillo. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor tremendo y punzante en el pie, liberando un gemido de dolor, tumbandose en el suelo. Un barullo se escuchaba alrededor de él, pero lo único que podía sentír era el dolor que incrementaba en su tobillo y tratando de que ningún grito desgarrador saliera de su boca y ése instante, escucha la voz de un hombre, que le suena familiar. 

\- Hijikata-kun, ¿dónde te duele?. 

\- En...el tobillo derecho. *se muerde el labio*

\- Ven, rodea tu brazo alrededor de mi nunca, vamos a la enfermería. 

\- ¿Ginpachi-sensei...? ¿Por qué? 

\- Estás bromeando ¿cierto?, soy tu profesor, mi deber es cuidar de ti. 

Hijikata no respondió a eso, no pudo, el cerebro sólo le permitió asentir, estaba impactado, jamás el sensei le había hablado de ése modo ni con ese serio tono, ni... esa mirada preocupada. El trayecto hacia la enfermería pareció tan largo, el dolor lo hacía insoportable, pero sensei paraba cuando él lo necesito , la primera vez que lo veía ser considerado. Pero a pesar de su estado llegaron rápidamente a la enfermería. 

\- Aquí, siéntate. 

\- S-sí... 

\- Extiende el pie, déjame revisar. 

\- Sensei... um... Gracias. 

\- Ja... no tienes porque agradecer, no es como si no me importaras, aunque tenga éstos ojos de pez muerto, tengo preocupaciones, sabes, la vida de un profesor no es fácil. 

\- Sensei... lo siento... 

\- ¿Eh? 

\- Siento el haberte juzgado mal, siempre supe que eras una buena persona y que debes ser alguien con mucha paciencia para lidiar con un grupo como el nuestro. Cuando te conocí creí que eras un flojo irrespetuoso que sólo era profesor por el sueldo. Pero me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado. 

\- *atónito *...Wow, en mis años enseñando, es la primera vez que un alumno me dice algo así, me alegra que seas lo suficientemente valiente como para decírmelo, aunque no estabas tan mal pensando que soy un vago. 

\- Sensei... me duele~.

\- Oh, Sí claro.

Esa tarde Hijikata tuvo que quedarse reposando en las camas de la enfermería, culminando las clases se enteró de que Sougo quedó en primer lugar, seguido de China y Kondo.  
Ése maldito sádico tramposo..., después de maldecir a Sougo a los cuatro vientos, tocaron la puerta, permitiendole su permiso a entrar.  
Era Ginpachi-sensei y que detrás de él se encontraba, su tutor legal, su hermano mayor, Tamegoro.

\- Nii-san... 

\- Toushirou...*sonríe*

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? *interrumpe*

\- M-mejor, gracias sensei. 

\- Ya te dije que no tienes que agradecermelo. 

\- Entonces déjeme a mi agradecerle. *toma las dos manos del profesor, meneandolas de arriba a abajo con una gentil sonrisa que ya daba algo de miedo.*

\- Oh... si... no fue nada...  
*responde tratando de liberar sus manos del agarre del otro Hijikata, desviando la mirada hacía el Hijikata pequeño en busca de ayuda, recibiendo de éste una encogida de hombros y una expresión de no saber que hacer.*

\- Ah... dígame sensei... ¿La competición se canceló por mi culpa...? 

\- No fue tu culpa, y no, no se suspendió, estuvo a punto pero no hubiera sido justo para los alumnos de tercero. 

*suspira* - Que bien... pero es una lástima que me la haya perdido... era la última... 

\- Toushirou... no llores por favor, que me harás llorar... 

\- ¡N-no estaba llorando Tamegoro-nii! 

\- Sí es una lástima y tampoco podrás realizar actividad física, pero no te preocupes, pensaremos una manera en la que puedas terminar esa carrera, te lo prometo. 

No respondió, sólo asintió para luego agachar su cabeza, pudiendo sentir cómo sus latidos se aceleraban. Su hermano fue el que ésa vez lo ayudó a levantarse y salir para la secretaria y firmar el acta de retiro. Se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban en el pasillo, cuando... 

\- Con respecto a la causa de tu accidente... sé que fue Okita-kun. 

\- Sense... ¿¡Lo supo todo éste tiempo!?  
\- Era imposible que se deshicieran tan rápido, eran cuerdas nuevas y de buena calidad. Además lo escuché conspirando en los pasillos de la escuela, y contra ti. 

\- ¿¡Y qué hará, dejarlo irse con la suya!? 

\- Tch... Por supuesto que no... Copiar 15 veces en 15 cuadernos "no debo hacer trampa ni conspirar la muerte de mis compañeros" .

\- Je je je, eso es ser débil. 

\- Créeme no querrás ser él en éstos momentos. Oh ya te vas...

\- ¿Nos vamos Toushirou?. 

\- A-ah, ¡sí!. ¡Hasta luego sensei!

\- Matane... 

***

Y así fue cómo Hijikata cambió de parecer acerca de su sensei... Y cuándo pudo correr de nuevo, el sensei preparó la pista de atletismo y Hijikata pudo terminar su carrera, ganando su amor por su sensei... "

Fin del flashback. 

***

Ya faltaba muy poco, sólo dos días para el cumpleaños de Ginpachi-sensei y Hijikata no tenía ni idea de que regalarle, ¿qué podría ser? ¿Una paleta gigante, una caja de chocolates o un sunday?. Agh, ¡no se le ocurría otra cosa que comida!... y muy dulce. Después de darle muchas vueltas, decidió que lo mejor y más "normal" posible sería una caja de bombones, estaba seguro que le encantarían, con lo mucho que le gustaba lo dulce.  
Cuando llegó el día, se aseguró que los bombones se mantengan en buen estado, le pidió a la señorita de la cafetería que los guardará en el refrigerador, que eran para una persona especial, y aunque se murió de vergüenza en convencerla, lo logró.  
Cuando llegó la última hora de clases, los nervios y el corazón le iban a mil, era la hora de historia antigua = Ginpachi-sensei... 

No podía ni verlo a la cara, lo escuchaba y no al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan idiota de sentirse así... enamorado... apenas termino la clase tomó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y salió disparado a la cafetería.  
Cuando volvía, temía que sensei ya no se encontrase allí, de hecho, le dolía el pecho, pero cuando llegó, sintió como el alma le volvió al cuerpo... aun seguía ahí, guardando sus cosas, había llegado a tiempo. 

\- Eh... disculpa sensei... 

\- Hijikata-kun... ¿Qué haces aún aquí? 

\- A-ah... púes... mmm... vine a darle a-algo... 

\- ¿Algo, qué cosa?. 

\- H-hoy e-es su cum-cumpleaños, así qué... to-tome. *le extendió la caja dando una reverencia*

\- ¿Para mi...?, gracias... 

Dios que vergüenza, que la tierra lo trague o que despierte de su lindo sueño ya, la vergüenza lo carcomía de la cabeza a los pies. Podía sentír sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal, de hecho, no podía creer que no se había desmayado ahí mismo. Pero una vez que su profesor tomó la caja y la abrió, pudo ver desde su cabeza inclinada, que había sonreído. Y el efecto que tuvo en él era inexplicable... Tanto que lo llevo a hacer una locura... 

\- Gracias Hijikata-kun. *le dedicó una sonrisa realmente encantadora*

\- Sensei... 

Sus ojos se iluminaron, su corazón latía a latigazos y podía sentir el deseo de besarlo, ahí y ahora, ya nada le importaba, necesitaba desahogar los sentimientos que tanto guardo, hizo caso al impulso... Lo besó.  
Se había incorporado derrepente , lo tomó de su delantal y se puso de puntitas, logrando dar un fugaz y desesperado beso... su primer beso.  
La reacción de Ginpachi fue nula, estaba demasiado impactado para reaccionar, no lo apartó, se quedó inmóvil y mantuvo la misma expresión anonadada cuando Hijikata salió corriendo. 

\- ¿Q-qué...?

Éso fue lo único que pudo decir. Luego de varios minutos pudo salir de ese estado de shock y cuando lo pensó... ya todo le tenía sentido. Ésa era la razón por la que su estudiante había cambiado, bueno, no es como si no se le hubiese ocurrido, pero no lograba creerse...ahora veía que estaba en lo cierto... pero no lograba darle respuesta a una cosa... Llevó su mano hacia su boca sintiendo un calor creciente que brotaba desde sus mejillas... 

Fin ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente disfrute escribiendo este fic ^ω^ . Hace ya un tiempo que he estado pensando en escribir en ingles, no lo hacía porque me daba cosita ≧∇≦ pero creo que ya encontraré el tiempo y valor para hacerlo. No se si será lemon o no, pero procuraré que sea en inglés ≧ω≦


End file.
